I Bloody Well Know How To Skate!
by Lucretia-Caseyandra
Summary: Yes,yes a one-shot. Hermione, married for a year to Ron,decided to take him on a muggle holiday excursion for their anniversary. Many things surprise Ron, but none as much as skating! Christmas-y! Written by Caseyandra!


**Summary: Yes,yes a one-shot. Hermione, married for a year to Ron,decided to take him on a muggle holiday excursion for their anniversary. Many things surprise Ron, but not as much as skating!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, J.K. Rowling does. But no worries, 'cause someday I'll be just like her. :) (hopefully)**

**Note: Lucretia must take credit for all technical errors, she typed it and apologizes for any such problems found. She hopes you will enjoy, as does Caseyandra :0**

20-year-old Hermione Weasley stepped out of St. Mungo's lobby and into the nippy air. The snow was lightly falling and her breaths came out in puffs. Pulling her coat tighter around herself and trying her best to hide her wand from muggle view, she turned on the spot and Apparated onto the welcome mat positioned in front of the door of her little flat. She noticed the muggle paper boy, Jack, had already placed the paper on the doormat. _Aw, sweet boy_, thought Hermione as she picked up the muggle newspaper and stepped inside.

After relieving herself of her heavy cloak, Hermione set the tea and began to read the newspaper at the kitchen table. Nothing was too interesting, until an ad caught her eye. It read:

ICE RINK IS OPENING!

ENJOY OUTDOOR SKATING

WITH FAMILY AND FRIENDS

IN TOWN SQUARE!

CHILD $6.00

ADULT $10.00

OPENS DECEMBER 3RD!

Hermione gasped in delight. Ice skating! Happy memories of skating on her backyard pond flooded her brain. And on December 3rd! That was her anniversary! Oh, this is perfect, she thought excitedly as she went to pour the hot tea into mugs.

When Ron got home from work, Hermione got up to give him a light peck on the lips and give him his tea. He gratefully accepted both and joined her at the table.

"So how was work?" she asked him.

"S'okay," taking a long sip from his mug of tea.

They then relapsed into a comfortable silence while Ron browsed through the muggle newspaper until Hermione said: "I have a wonderful idea on how we should spend our anniversary tomorrow."

"Hmm?"

"We should go on a holiday excursion."

Ron's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion,and he glanced up from the newspaper at her.

"We go around the town square and see what Christmas-y things the muggles have put up," she quickly explained.

"That sounds like fun. We should go," Ron consented.

"Wonderful,' said Hermione. "well hurry up and finish your tea because Harry and Ginny will soon be over with Teddy."

After bundling up into their winter coats, hats and gloves, Hermione stuffed muggle money into her purse and stepped outside with Ron. Instead of Apparating, the two decided to walk as to not draw attention to themselves. Hermione decided not to tell Ron about the ice rink until the last minute because she knew how much he disliked skating. So they headed to a hotel where a large train display was set up. "Imagine my dad if he saw this," Ron joked, nudging Hermione as they watched the miniature train loop around on its tracks.

After the train display, the pair wandered the square, peering into the windows. Ron laughed at the robotic elves in "Santa's Workshop." Then they wandered into a mall where Santa Claus was supposedly seeing children. Ron and Hermione watched the long line of children waiting to see Father Christmas. Ron watched Santa the whole time as child after child told him what they wanted for Christmas and got their pictures taken with him. Upon noticing Ron's staring Santa said: "Would you like to sit on my lap too, young man?"

When Ron realized Santa was adressing him, his ears turned bright red and Hermione began to laugh. Santa merely gave a dry chuckle, and Ron immediately pulled the still-laughing Hermione out of there.

After having hot cocoa at a small coffeehouse, Hermione noticed the time and decided that if she was going to tell Ron about the ice-skating it was now or never.

"Ron," she began hesitantly, "what would you say if I told you we were going ice-skating today?"

Ron's eyes widened in surprise. "I would hope you were joking."

"Well, I'm not," she said firmly, taking the plunge. "I want to go ice skating in the town square. It just opened today. It's the perfect time!"

Ron immediately began to protest. "But, Hermione, you know how much I hate to skate. And you know how bad I'm at it, too. Do you really want to watch me fall flat on my face in front of a bunch of muggles?"

"Why, yes, I would," Hermione said, hastily continued before Ron could express his indignation. "Come on, Ron, it'll be really fun! And I'll help you. Please?"

"Hermione," Ron whined.

"Ron," she whined back.

"I'll just make a fool of myself!"

"you're making a fool of yourself right now! Ice skating is nothing to fret over!"

"But I hate skating!"

"You're the one who is going to ruin our anniversary with your attitude!"

"Uh! Me? You're the one who's copped up an attitude!"

"Ugh! You're being such a baby!"

"No! You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"Quit being a prat, Ronald!"

Quit being so bossy, Hermione!"

"You're insufferable!"

"You're incorrigible!"

"UGH!" They both shouted at the same time. That silenced them. They stared at each other, both red in the face and panting, before bursting out laughing. They laughed quite awhile. Finally, Hermione caught her breath and said, "We're still going skating."

Ron huffed. He then resorted to his last hope, the thing Hermione hated most (next to cancelled exams of course): the puppy-dog eyes.

"Please 'Mione?" he said gently, using her pet name. Hermione haughtily raised her chin and shook her head, averting her gave from his doe eyes. "We are going skating!" she replied sternly. She left money on the table, then dragged Ron out into the square.

After paying at he skate pick-up/ return desk and pulling on their skates, Hermione hobbled over to the ice rink and glided onto the glossy surface. She loved the feeling;it made her feel like a little girl again. Ron hobbled over as well, but ,due to the fact that Hermione's balance was superior to his own, he nearly fell on top of a muggle girl putting on her skates.

"Sorry," Ron muttered, his ears turning red with embarrassment. He continued to mutter under his breath, and, along with a string of profalities, Hermione heard "lousy skates", "no coordination", and "brainless muggle gits." Hermione hid a smile and turned around to help him, but it was too late. Right then, Ron placed an unsteady foot on the ice as a group of three muggle boys ran past him, who bumped into him, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" he yelled, his arms flying out to steady himself. He raised his head, which was covered in flurries and red from cold and humiliation. Hermione barely stiffled a laugh then helped Ron to his feet. One of the boys turned around and said, "sorry, mister!" before turning back and laughing. Ron grumbled something unintelligible, clutching to the wall and finally regaining his balance.

Hermione consoled him, "don't worry, Ron, their only children-"

"Yeah, and rude ones at that," he interrupted. "didn't their parents ever teach them manners?"

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. She held out her hand and Ron cautiously took it. Hermione slowly led them forward, but as soon as Ron's hand left the wall, all of his weight was placed on top of Hermione and she fell, Ron on top of Hermione, a tangle of limbs.

"So-sorry Hermione," Ron said, mortified. He rolled off her and attempted to help her up, but just slipped again. Hermione was shaking with laughter. The other skaters manuvered around the awkward couple, shaking their heads in annoyance. Hermione got up and brushed herself off, then helped Ron up.

"Let's take this slow," Hermione said. "To skate, all you need to do is gently push forward a foot at a time, like walking, and lean forward for momentum."

"I bloody well know how to skate!" Ron said huffily.

"Obviously you don't," said Hermione. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be toppling over every five seconds."

"Then teach me!"

"Alright!" She grabbed Ron's hand and towed him along, and he stumbled. For the good part of an hour, Ron learned the basics of skating. Hermione was thoroughly enjoying herself until Ron started to get TOO good, which Hermione hadn't thought possible. Soon Ron was dragging Hermione along and then dropped her hand altogether because she was "skating too slow."

"Come ON, Hermione!" Ron said, skating circles sround her.

"You keep going. I'm a bit tired," she said. Se wasn't lying, she was tired, and she found she liked watching Ron skate. He wasn't the most graceful, but he was fast and pretty good. She laughed at Ron's wild red hair and blue eyes ablaze with excitement. But soon, Ron too, retired to the bench.

"Ready for dinner?" He asked, breathless.

"Sure," she said. _This anniversary was fun_, she thought. _Note to self: take Ron skating again._

_Fin._


End file.
